


heart by heart

by gelatoh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Head Girl Hermione Granger, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Post-War, Severus Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelatoh/pseuds/gelatoh
Summary: "When your hand finds the hand it was meant to hold, don't let go."--After the war, everything was different. That was inevitable, and everyone had finally come to accept that. What Hermione Granger and her friends could not accept, however, was that they were being forced to share the Head Girl & Boy dormitories (modified of course) with people they did not want to share them with. It would have been tolerable had it have not been for who, exactly, they were sharing these living quarters with: Draco Malfoy and his Slytherin friends.





	1. The Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome!  
> My name is Solei, this is my first time posting on Archive.  
> My updating schedule is not very frequent, as I am still in the process of writing, rewriting, and editing. This is the edited version of one of my older stories, so I'm trying to fix up some plot holes and work on my character development! I will constantly be editing, so I will let you know here when I make changes to any previous chapters! Once school lets out for the summer (I am in US Eastern Standard Time) I will most likely be writing a lot more and getting chapters up more frequently.  
> I appreciate the patience! Share the love :)  
> wattpad: gelatoh  
> twitter: gelatohok  
> To inquire with any questions, comments or suggestions, feel free to leave a comment or email me at: gelatohok@gmail.com

\--  
The silence in the room was comfortable, no longer sharp and deafening. The Burrow, a once lively and energetic household, held a somber silence constantly. It was something they had gotten used to quickly in the weeks following the war. Sure, laughter rang out every so often, but it wasn’t uncommon to be able to hear the creaks in the floorboards or the wind howling and shaking the structure. Hermione and Ginny had caused a rare stir in the house, their return from Diagon Alley prompting everyone to inquire how their shopping trip had gone. The excitement was brief, however, and finally the pair were upstairs in Ginny’s room, where they both have been staying.

“I never thought this would happen,” Hermione said quietly, looking around the room at all of their items. Their trunks were stacked up neatly side by side, an owl cage atop each stack. Being a war hero apparently had perks, although they came with a very prominent and unforgettable price. 

“I know, me too,” Ginny replied, sitting next to her on the bed. She sighed heavily, falling backwards and letting her red hair sprawl out on the duvet beneath her. Hermione followed suit, her own hair doing the same. They breathed in unison as the brown and red meshed together the same way their laughter and tears had the past few months. The silence had returned. A knock sounded sharply through the air, but neither girl made a move to sit up or get the door. What was supposed to be a soft “come in” was amplified by the sound of both voices, and was followed by the low creak of the door.

“I take it you ladies are tired from shopping all day for your things at Diagon Alley,” Harry’s voice was unmistakable to the two girls, making them both sit up. He entered the room, followed by Ron. They both looked exhausted, but still smiled as the door shut behind them.

“Yeah, I suppose it has been a long day,” Ginny said, the wooden rings on her fingers seeming much more interesting than the presence of the two boys all of a sudden.

“It’s always going to be a long day, isn’t it,” Hermione asked, although it didn’t sound like much of a question. Her statement turned up the voltage on the tension that hung heavily in the air. “I'm sorry. I just don’t feel like going anymore... at least, not without you two.”

“Hermione...” Ron began, but a hand on his forearm muted his words. Harry sighed, before kneeling in front of Hermione. She wouldn’t meet his eyes. Taking her hands in his, she finally looked at him, those glistening tears just waiting to spill over onto her cheeks. She hadn’t expected to cry, but it was only two days until her and Ginny left. That meant two more days to be with her two best friends.

“Hermione... I’m sorry. I know you want us to go with you, but we can’t do that. We’re not-... I’m not ready,” Harry spoke softly, as if it were only him and her, despite Ginny’s sniffles and Ron’s unusual silence filling the room. The tears finally spilled over past her eyelids, slightly shocking the boy kneeling in front of her. They were the first tears he’s seen her cry since the funerals a few months back.

“Harry,” she plead, her voice breaking. “Please. I can’t do this without you, you and Ron.” His eyes gave her her answer, and all she could do was let him pull her in for a hug. He let her cry, not understanding entirely why she was so distraught, but he knew better than to ask. 

\--

Later on that night, after she had showered and calmed down, Hermione was laying in bed with a snack and her favorite Muggle book (at the moment, because it changes all the time): The House of Mirth by Edith Wharton. Entranced by the story of Lily Bart, she hardly noticed when Ginny walked in, just finishing getting ready for bed herself. It was silent, the two girls simply coexisting, until Ginny's voice finally made Hermione acknowledge her presence.

“Are you alright?” Hermione stiffened. She had been expecting the question, however she still wasn’t quite prepared to answer it. The knot in her chest tightened as she inhaled sharply. Finally she looked up, meeting the piercing eyes of the youngest Weasley.

“I will be.” Ginny was not satisfied with that answer, leading her to sit down on the bed at Hermione’s feet. They looked at each other, a staring contest to see who would crack first.

“I thought you wanted to go back with me.” Her face revealed no emotion to Hermione. The older girl smiled softly, closing her book and looking down.

“I do, Ginny. Trust me when I say I do.”

“So what happened before? If you’re not ready to go back-”

“No, no. I am ready to go back. I want to go back, more than anything right now,” Hermione said, meeting the redhead's eyes truthfully. She didn’t seem convinced at all, looking away. “Gin, I’m serious. You are one of my best friends! I am so happy to be going back with you.”

“Then explain what happened earlier.” Ginny was stern, her voice giving her an aura of authority in the room. That didn't stop Hermione from shaking her head in response.

“I'm not having this conversation with you. Not right now. Just trust me.”

“Alright... please don’t back out on me, Hermione. I’m nervous, too, you know,” Ginny said, pulling her legs up and tucking her feet beneath her. Hermione grabbed a few of the grapes that were in a bowl on the nightside table, throwing one at her friend. Ginny finally cracked and laughed, picking up the grape and tossing it back to her, engaging them in a fruit war. Their laughter was like music in the quiet night, most likely heard throughout the entire Burrow but they didn’t care. When it died down and no more grapes were flying, Hermione took Ginny’s hands in hers, giving them a squeeze.

“I know you’re nervous too, Gin. But I finally realized we can do this, because we have each other.”


	2. The Express

The noise at King’s Cross was already unimaginable, but it somehow intensified on the platform they were all most familiar with. Walking onto Platform 9 3/4 was always exciting, but this year, it felt more like a burden. As soon as they stepped through, it was as if all eyes were on them. Some held gazes as the group walked by and others looked away, but the whispers were so loud that they might as well have just been speaking straight to their faces.

“So brave of them to be back here, don’t you think?”

“It’s a shame only Hermione and Ginevra are returning back to Hogwarts, but I heard they were the only two who could actually handle it.”

“They were in the war, how could the Chosen One and his best friend not handle returning to Hogwarts?”

“Being a war hero doesn’t mean that they are ready.”

Hermione stiffened as she listened to their words, Harry’s hand on her forearm being the only thing calming her down and keeping her from having a breakdown. Pursing her lips, she kept her gaze lifted from the ground and clear of any emotion. Soon enough they reached the end of the train, where the masses of witches and wizards dwindled. Hermione looked at the steel train on the tracks in front of her, before turning to face her two best friends.

“You two better get on the train, it should be leaving in a few minutes,” Ron said quietly, shoving his hands into his pockets. His gaze stayed trained on the ground for a moment, before he looked up at the two girls.

“We’ve got your things, you two go on ahead and find yourselves a seat,” Harry concluded. A brief moment passed before Hermione pulled the two in for a hug. She held onto them for as long and as tight as she could, squeezing her eyes shut so that no tears would fall. She wanted to remember this moment. Finally she pulled away, looking at the two of them.

“I’ll miss you both. Don’t you two dare get into trouble while I’m gone, you hear me? If I get an owl from Molly saying that anything happened-”

“We’ll be alright, ‘Mione. We’ll behave,” Ron cut her off, rolling his eyes fondly at the brunette. Despite their breakup a few weeks prior, they’ve been on the best of terms, and Hermione wouldn’t have had it any other way.

“Good,” she said, hugging him while Harry and Ginny said their tearful farewells. Hermione pulled away and glanced briefly at Ginny as she kissed Harry and then pulled him in for another hug. She couldn’t help but miss having that kind of love with someone. However, she wasn’t in her right mind to focus on dating or having a relationship. It just didn’t feel right.

“You know, eight weeks will go by quicker than you think,” Ron said to Hermione, also watching the couple. She looked at him, smiling slightly.

“It could be eight days and I would still be in complete agony from missing the two of you,” she said, making him smile back at her. He pulled her in for a final side-hug, kissing the top of her head in the comforting way only Ron knows how to do.

Finally, Ginny detached herself from Harry, streaks of tears staining her cheeks. She wiped them away before taking Hermione’s arm in hers. The two girls looked at the two boys, without another word for fear of backing out, and boarded the train. After settling themselves in one of the isolated compartments at the very back of the train, the two sat next to each other. An odd feeling came over the both of them, the mix of comfort and uncertainty dancing on the depths of silence in the space.

“Are these seats taken?” A soft voice sounded from the entryway.

Both girls looked up and saw Luna and Neville standing there. Hermione couldn’t help but smile, gesturing for them to join, but not before a proper hug as a greeting. It was almost a second nature, the way she interacted with people outside of those at the Burrow. It sometimes shocked herself how quickly she could flip that switch and be the “old-Hermione” again. 

“How are you both? I feel like it’s been ages since we’ve seen each other!” Ginny exclaimed, hugging the witch and wizard as well. She, too, was an expert in getting rid of the awkward silence. 

“We’re doing alright. As good as we can be, you know?” Neville said, a grim smile settling on his face. They all looked between each other, knowing exactly what he meant when he said such a thing. Thankfully, Luna broke the tension before Ginny or Hermione could say anything.

“Look, Neville, it’s Harry and Ron! Oh, I miss them so much!” She waved excitedly out the window, catching the attention of the two. Neville waved as well, but with certainly less enthusiasm than the blonde beside him. Harry and Ron took notice, waving back at Luna. Hermione watched the interaction, a whisper of a frown settling onto her features. They looked like strangers, standing there alone on the platform. They didn’t belong there. They belonged here, in this compartment, going to a place they knew like the backs of their hands with people who love them. 

“It’s so odd seeing them on the other side of the glass,” Hermione said, catching Neville’s attention. He sat, turning to face the brunette who couldn’t help but feel distraught at the moment.

“It is, isn’t it? Guess not all of the ‘war heroes’, as they’ve named it, had it in them to return,” he replied, moving slightly as Luna gleefully sat beside him, a soft smile on her face.

The words pierced the silence violently, making Hermione’s breath catch in her throat. It was as if someone had clenched her windpipe in their hands, squeezing until they could squeeze no more. Everything went dizzyingly blurry and her head became light, yet somehow she couldn’t choke out any words.

“Hermione?” Ginny’s voice brought her back, the look of concern in her green eyes overwhelming. “You alright there?”

Luna and Neville watched curiously, not quite understanding anything that just happened. Hermione smiled and nodded after a few moments, laughing nervously.

“Yeah, I’m alright.”

Luna opened her mouth to ask a question, but Neville’s stone-like stare out into the walkway of the train made her and the other two girls stop. They followed his gaze carefully, before they finally saw what exactly he was staring at. The air surrounding them was now thick and cold, an instant and just reaction regarding the subject of his focus.

The Slytherins.

Hermione found it infuriating how everything felt as if it were moving in slow motion whenever they entered the room, yet somehow she couldn’t manage to look away. Theodore Nottingham led the way, followed by a stone cold Blaise Zabini. Pansy Parkinson flounced behind them, moving her short black hair behind her ear with one hand as the other grabbed onto the wrist of the last person to follow: Draco Malfoy.

Her blood boiled at the sight of him, she couldn’t help it. For months she’s felt nothing but numbness or immense grief, but this feeling she felt looking at him sit across the way from them was something different. This feeling was so overwhelming that she had to refrain from standing up and performing an Unforgivable curse on them - on him - right then and there, which would have been something completely out of character for her.

She was trembling, itching to do something to fight back although they hadn’t done anything to her (yet, at least), but a hand on her knee made her come to. She looked at Neville, who wore a stern expression on his features. His scrutinizing stare forced her to take a deep breath, but not before taking one last look at the group. She wasn’t expecting to be met with a pair of grey eyes staring straight at her, and instinctively, her hand shot out and gripped Neville’s with an unprecedented amount of force. Alas, it was over before she had even truly realized what had happened, so she brushed it off, tuning back into the conversation being made amongst her friends. Ginny opened her mouth to say anything but was unable to get any words out. She grimaced, refusing to glance over her shoulder as much as she wanted to.

“This year is going to be quite interesting, isn’t it,” Luna said, a serene smile on her lips. The other three looked between each other before bursting into fits of laughter, the blonde joining in. What they didn’t realize was that across the way, the four Slytherins listened to their laughs with envy.


	3. The News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves! I have returned with another update. School is ending soon, and graduation is in one week! I have been swamped with orientation and meetings and work. I will, however, be able to update more frequently because summer is around the corner! I will be able to write more while I'm at work (thankfully) so hopefully my updates will become more frequent. Thank you for your patience! Please be sure to leave comments, kudos, and suggestions! Much love! xx

It was truly magical, a parallel to the first time they ever saw it. It was nice to see the castle again, especially without the tremendous amounts of debris lying around. As they approached, she could almost see the way it was the last time she was there: two large masses of witches and wizards, head on, with Voldemort standing proudly in the center; Harry’s lifeless body in the arms of Hagrid; the rest of her friends all bloodied up and covered with dirt; and finally, when everything was over, herself standing on the edge with Harry and Ron as the Elder Wand was thrown down below them. But none of that was really there. Everything felt much more vibrant and lively amongst the heavy feeling of remembrance. Because despite all of the bittersweet memories, coming back to Hogwarts was like coming home.

Hermione couldn’t suppress the smile on her face as they approached the school, and she felt Ginny’s hand enclose around her own in an excited fashion. They shared a quiet squeal as they made their way into the castle, Neville and Luna alongside them.

“Miss Granger.”

The familiar voice easily made them stop in their tracks. They turned to face the professor, his stone-cold presence and all-black attire giving them an odd sense of familiarity amongst the hectic first night. He gave them an annoyed look as they simply stared at him. Hermione stepped up quickly, clearing her throat.

“Yes, professor?”

“Professor McGonagall would like to see you immediately,” Snape said, but he stopped short as he watched the rest of the group step forward. “Without your entourage, please.”

“Of course, professor. May I ask why?” She concluded, tacking on the last part for good measure. She had just gotten to Hogwarts, so clearly she couldn’t have broken any rules already? That shouldn’t even be a possibility, especially considering the fact that Harry and Ron weren’t even with her-... She frowned slightly at the thought.

“It had something to do with your Head Girl duties... oops. I do believe I have spoiled the surprise. Congratulations, Miss Granger,” Snape’s bored tone contrasted the excitement coursing through Hermione’s veins. She held back a smile, nodding at her superior.

“Thank you, sir, I’ll go see her straight away.” Snape gave a stern look in response, walking away before she said anything else. As he retreated, she was attacked with hugs by her friends.

“I knew this would happen. I was expecting it,” Neville laughed, Luna nodding in agreement at his statement.

“Congratulations, Hermione! This is huge news!” Ginny squealed, louder than the rest of them. Hermione laughed and pulled away, but she couldn’t keep the smile off of her face.

“Thank you all so much, I am beyond excited. I have to go see McGonagall right away though, you heard Snape. Save me a seat in the Great Hall! I’ll be there soon.”

“Absolutely! And let us know who Head Boy is!” Neville replied. Hermione nodded in agreement as she walked away, her head completely spinning.

Head Girl? It was a complete honour to be chosen as Head Girl, but she couldn’t help but wonder as to who was chosen to be Head Boy. Before her thoughts could go off on a wild tangent of possibilities, she saw Professor McGonagall standing in front of the entrance to the Head Boy and Girl dormitories. She smiled again at the thought of simply having the privilege of being Head Girl.

“You asked to see me, Professor?” Professor McGonagall turned to greet her with a warm smile. Hermione returned it happily without missing a beat.

“Miss Granger! How are you, my dear?”

“I’m well, and yourself?”

“I’m doing quite well, thank you! How are things holding up so far without Mister Potter and Mister Weasley?” Hermione dimmed at the mention of their names. 

“Things could be better. It’s quite odd not having them around for our final year. Hopefully they will decide to listen to me and change their minds about coming back. I miss them all too much,” Professor McGonagall nodded, sympathy shining brightly in her eyes that she needn’t say a word.

“Well, I do hope that being appointed the position of Head Girl will cheer you up,” Hermione was unable to suppress her happiness any longer, letting the emotion show on her features.

“Thank you so much, Professor, this is an absolute honour and I will not let you down.”

“I know you won’t, Miss Granger. With this position comes a few challenging obstacles, however I know you will be able to handle it. I have faith that the two of you will be able to put the tension and past differences aside and work together to make this year as painless as possible for everyone.” Hermione’s smile faded slightly as the words left the professor’s mouth. She couldn’t help but laugh a little, an odd look no doubt taking over.

“Professor, do forgive me for asking, but what could you possibly mean when you say ‘put the tension and past differences aside?’” Before she could reply, the entrance to the dormitory opened. It was as if time stopped, seeing him emerge in the entryway. Hermione’s defensive walls grew twice as tall the second she saw the familiar silhouette. The anger pulsed through her veins again, her knuckles turning white as one hand reached for her wand reflexively.

“I apologize for taking too long, Professor, I simply could not find- Granger. What the hell are you doing here?” Professor McGonagall gave him a stern look, to which he responded with an apologetic shrug, before throwing a harsh stare in the Gryffindor’s direction.

“Malfoy. You know, I could be asking you the same thing, but it seems as though I’m the only one here who can put two and two together,” Hermione’s clipped tone pierced through the tension as she folded her arms across her chest in defense. He looked between her and the professor before a look of realization spread across his features.

“Professor, you don’t mean-”

“Yes, Mister Malfoy, Miss Granger is Head Girl. You two are to be working together and that is that. I meant it when I said that I truly hope you can put your differences aside and leave the past in the past. This is a new year. I believe that the both of you are capable of finding some sort of common ground, because if not I would not have chosen either of you.”

The two students stood with their gazes trained to the ground. The tension built between them, but Professor McGonagall spoke before they could retaliate.

“Luckily for the two of you, you won’t be alone. As you may have already noticed, Mister Malfoy, the rest of the returning students who were closely involved to you and the war will be staying in these living quarters also. The other professors and I have modified your living conditions to facilitate everything. This is for precautionary purposes, and the both of you are expected to not only keep an eye on them, but to be there for them and help them adjust. They are your friends, so I assume it will be fairly easy,” the professor finished. “They are there for your benefit as well.”

Hermione could hardly take in all of this new information, her mind racing. She was extremely happy that her friends would now be staying with her, but she also had to share a common room with the Slytherins? This was almost too much for her to handle. How is it that she could stand alongside her friends and fight against the second most powerful wizard to ever live perfectly fine, but sharing living quarters with a few of his supposed followers made her sick to her stomach?

“I would not have chosen the two of you if I did not think you were capable. I know you will be able to manage this. I wish not to be proven wrong. And do be on time for the Sorting Ceremony! It should be starting rather shortly!” Before either of them could form a response, Professor McGonagall gave a stern stare and walked away, leaving Hermione to deal with the bloody idiot standing with her.

The second the professor was out of sight, the tension between the two students intensified. She wanted to stare him down and make him nervous, but she was having a hard time keeping her emotions under control. Furthermore, Draco stood tall and strong, clearly not one to back down from a fight. His presence and the ambiance around him was enough to give anyone chills. Hermione tried to make herself appear just as strong, but her hand curled around her wand defensively - a reflex she had yet to break from the war. She let go quickly after realizing what she had done, however not before he noticed. Something flashed in his eyes, brief like lightning.

“Granger, I-”

“No,” she spoke, cutting him off. Whatever it was that lingered in his gaze was gone as it was replaced with a blank look. She gathered up as much of her Gryffindor courage as she could and took a step forward before continuing. “Listen here, Malfoy, I have no idea what possessed McGonagall to choose you as Head Boy, but what I do know is that I am not going to let you drag me down with you. I am not going to pick up after you. We do what we need to do together when we need to do it, and that’s that. I don’t want to pick any fights. My friends and I won’t get in your way if you and your friends don’t get in ours, alright?”

He took a daunting step forward, looking down at the girl. They were practically chest to chest in this showdown of Head Boy versus Head Girl. His tie was loosely hung around his neck and his platinum hair was swaying messily over his forehead. His voice was harsh and cold as he spoke, exactly like the storm swirling in his grey eyes as they narrowed, staring into hers. “You’ve surprised me, Granger. It’s a miracle you were able to come up with an idea as - dare I say it - brilliant as that one. Luckily for you, I wouldn’t possibly want to be involved with you at all. In fact, the only reason why I’m agreeing to this is for my friends. I have no idea what possessed McGonagall to choose a mudblood like you as Head Girl.”

Mudblood. 

Her stance faltered, causing her to back away slightly from the Slytherin in front of her. She should have been used to this insult by now, but for some reason she wasn’t. For some reason, it still hurt. The hurt she felt must’ve been evident on her face, for his lips quirked up into a smirk.

It was at that moment that Hermione Granger reached her boiling point.

Hermione glared at him, anger flicking through her gaze. She regained her posture and wanted nothing more than to push him away, but she couldn’t risk getting caught placing her hands on a fellow student. Instinctively, she pulled out her wand, pointing it up at him. To her dismay, his gaze never broke from hers.

“Malfoy, I will not hesitate to hex you into oblivion if you get in my way or get us into trouble of any kind, are we clear?” His smirk widened as he leaned downward, making their noses practically touch and her breath hitch. The tip of her wand pressed lightly into his neck, as if it were a knife and he was giving her the opportunity to hurt him right then and there. He knew her too well, though. He knew she would never risk her position and her place at Hogwarts like that.

“Crystal.” And before she could say another word, he walked off to the Great Hall, straightening his tie and pushing his hair back. She glared at him until she could no longer see him, before rolling her eyes and leaning against the wall. She finally gave out a frustrated little scream, making the several students in the corridor give her an odd look. 

She couldn’t believe her rotten luck. As she made her way back to the Great Hall, she let her mind wander, but it wasn’t until her gaze settled on her friends that she settled on a thought: how on earth was she to break the news to them?


End file.
